


SEVEN (7)

by LunaGeom



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Gen, Hospitals, I'm Not Dead Yet, Injury, Lee Hoseok | Wonho-centric, Medical Inaccuracies, Monsta X is OT7, Non beta-ed coz we die like men, One Shot, Please love and support Monsta X, Protective Hyungs, Sasaeng Fan(s), Threats of Violence, everyone in monsta x are precious, hyungwonho but make it platonic, i don't know how to tag, i love pain and hospital scenes sue me, i'm back from the dead, if anyone says otherwise I will feed them to the demon under my bed, monsta X will always be 7, monsta x is 7, protective members, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaGeom/pseuds/LunaGeom
Summary: They are always 7, it never changed.Wherein Wonho is finally getting back with his beloved team, his wonderful family, but fate seems to love to play with their feelings by plucking one of them every chance it could get.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	SEVEN (7)

It was supposed to be a quiet and serene morning. They don't have any schedules until the afternoon to late night, at least that's what Hyunwoo, their leader, said. They tried to ask him what the schedule is for and the only answer they got was for a music show performance. Usually, it would be easy to get answers from their leader especially if it’s about a common schedule, but these past few days, the tall, muscular man had been so secretive that even Minhyuk or Kihyun can't penetrate his walls.

It was supposed to be a quiet and serene morning but much to his chagrin, there are loud noises in their dorm. He is still so sleepy, there's no doubt about that, but it seems like he is hallucinating a fourth voice that should not be in their dorms very early in the morning.

"Is Hyungwon still asleep?" The sleepy main dancer heard. He turned around and pulled the covers until he was buried under the thick duvet. It's too early, his mind is not ready to think of a rational reason for the new voice.

"We all are hyung until you started screaming in our dorm." Jooheon's sleep-laced voice answered followed by a deep chuckle that could only be from Shownu. 

The new voice also laughed, but Hyungwon's mind is still not programmed to analyze whatever is occuring in their living room. In fact, he is starting to fade again into his favorite abyss.

"To be fair I woke everyone up from the other dorm first." The voice said in a very enthusiastic manner. It's too enthusiastic for the morning, Hyungwon thought before a soft buzzing filled his ears. "Kihyun is preparing everything with the help of Changkyun in the dorm next door so I decided to surprise you all and fetch you so we can have breakfast in the other dorm."

A creaking sound made by the door opening made the tall member on the bed whine, his hands grasping the covers tighter to prevent the newfound light slip through. "Hyungwon-ah." The unidentified voice called out in a teasing manner. "Come on, get up. Are you not going to greet me?"

Hyungwon whined again, this time turning around, away from the voice only for his covers to be pulled. He complained loudly and the other members in the room laughed at his stubborn response. "It's too early." He groaned, trying to pick up the blankets.

Next thing the dancer knew, he was being fireman carried by the owner of the unidentified voice. He groaned in pain from being lifted too hastily but everyone continued chuckling at his misfortune. Doors opened and closed and an enticing smell of food wafted through his nose when another set of doors opened.

"Kiki we're here!" Hoseok shouted. Kihyun glared at the newcomers followed by a sigh. "Come on hyung hurry up, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Hoseok, Hyungwon's mind filled in. It's Hoseok's voice, the sound that disappeared in the dorms for quite some time despite being part of their daily routine. It was their Wonho-hyung. It's Hoseok's-

"Oof." Hyungwon ungracefully groaned. Hoseok dumped him on the couch unceremoniously and Minhyuk's laugh followed. The other visual gently tugged the sleepy member, caressing his hair slightly to slowly wake him up. "You need to wake up, Jagiya. Hoseok-hyung is here." Jooheon's voice came through as a new pair of arms placed him on its care.

Hyungwon stared. Hoseok was looking at him with an amused face. Kihyun was fixing their meal with a serene look on his face. Hyunwoo was watching the small cook do his magic with the food, more enticed by the food rather than the process. Minhyuk was babying Jooheon, who looks as sleepy as he is. And Changkyun got him on his arms, the fingers of the maknae fixing his long locks of hair. "Are you awake now, hyung?"

"What is hyung doing here?" Is the first thing he uttered. Hoseok chuckled yet again, pinching Hyungwon's cheeks. "Good morning to you too, Hyungwon-ah."

Kihyung handed out the bowls of rice and Changkyun finally released Hyungwon from his grip. "We're just as lost as you are, Won-ah. Well maybe except Hyunwoo-hyung who we should be interrogating as well." The main vocal said, swatting the hand of their leader who was ready to grab a meat off the table.

Hyunwoo pouted a bit before sighing, nudging the next older member to start speaking. "Well, I'm back?" Wonho said with a wide smile.

Silence followed the statement before Minhyuk's foot kicked the muscular singer through the small table. "Any better explanation?" He sassed.

"I mean, Starship finally allowed me to go back to Monsta X." 

Changkyun almost spat water onto Jooheon's face. Jooheon, on the other hand, was ready to cry from being sprayed with water from the maknae's mouth. Minhyuk's hand stopped its ministrations, dropping his chopsticks. Kihyun paused from his last food preparations. Hyunwoo has a foolish and too happy smile on his face, proudly looking at the bomb dropper. And Hyungwon just stared.

"Am I hearing things or did you really say you're coming back to Monsta X, hyung?" Changkyun asked while simultaneously grabbing tissues handed by the out of his stupor main vocal to wipe their aegyo master's face. 

"That's right! In fact I'll be joining you guys later for the music show. It was a long process and Hyunwoo-hyung really helped me through it. They finally had found a chance to incorporate me back so they're using the music show later to include me. It's also the reason why you guys are practicing older songs instead of Love Killa or any Fatal Love songs." Hoseok said while handing out meat to the bowl of rice everyone has.

Jooheon's sniffle broke the silence that came after. He looked at his hyung with teary eyes. "You can't just wake us up earlier than what we expected and drop this bomb at us. I'm going to cry." Honey voiced out before jumping up to pull the vocalist into a hug. 

Minhyuk and Changkyun soon joined the hug fest, almost toppling the small table filled with food as the vocalist started crying too whilst the youngest rapper just hid his tears with a loud screech. Kihyun stood up and flicked the head of their leader before joining in the hug pile on the floor. Hyunwoo smiled before looking at the last remaining member who was uncharacteristically sitting still despite the commotion.

"Hyungwon?" He called out.

Everyone from the cuddle pile on the floor turned to stare at the visual. Hoseok gauged the overflowing emotions masked by the wide eyes of the main dancer. "Wonnie?"

"I think I'm going to pass out. It's too early for these emotions hyung." Hyungwon's voice cracked. Hyunwoo pulled the tallest member onto his sturdy chest before they started piling up again, this time onto Hyungwon. Hyunwoo held up to avoid crushing the lanky man but eventually they all fell on the floor laughing and crying at the same time.

Hoseok wiped the tears that fell from his eyes, grabbing tissues to hand out to the members before pulling them up one by one. "I bought food, I think it will be bad to let it go to waste right? Let's eat our first breakfast as 7 again."

"HOSEOK-hyung!"

* * *

They dispersed back to their respective dorms after the meal. Kihyun and Minhyuk have prior schedules before their main one so they had to go, leaving the maknae to join the others at the other place. The five members decided to start arranging the other room for Hoseok to stay in, in case there are plans to be done that required them to be in one place. His lease in the other apartment will be up in four days so he has time to transfer his belongings back to his new room.

"It's so you to start bringing your workout stuff first." Jooheon said as he helps the muscle bunny move the boxes in. Changkyun was stationed on the floor, opening some of the packaged stuff so the owner can start sorting them. Hyungwon was lying on the bed, curled up and already using the fresh blankets prepared by their manager for Hoseok's arrival.

It turns out, all the members, except Hyunwoo, are the only people not informed of Hoseok's comeback to the group. The miniscule changes and preparations done by the managers and staffs are all leading to this and the maknae line are not impressed to be oblivious about the matter. 

"Hyungwon-hyung, are you planning to help?" Changkyun asked with a knowing smirk. Hyungwon grunted, shaking his head in the process. "Pass. Hoseok-hyung woke me up too early."

"We all did wake up early, jagiya." Jooheon said, laughing fondly. He dropped a box onto the bed and the main dancer sighed in defeat. Hoseok grinned for the newfound help. "Where's Hyunwoo-hyung?" The tallest member asked.

Hoseok grabbed another box from Changkyun as they both started placing the clothes on hangers and racks. "He went for a jog then a meeting for the last minute preparations for later. He is checking if there are things that we still need to do before the performance."

Hyungwon started sorting out the materials from the box handed to him. "We didn't even rehearse for this." He muttered, his hands finding pieces of handwritten letters.

The others agreed to the statement and started talking about it, but the main dancer could only stare at the letters on his hands. He knows he isn't supposed to meddle with these personal stuff, but he moved unconsciously, his gut dictating him to check the letters. 

Unaware of what the visual had on his hands, the others continued with their chatter and organizing and so Hyungwon opened the letters freely. He kind of hoped he neglected his gut feeling, as threat letters found their way to his sight. The pieces of paper contained ominous elements, all pertaining to the issue and other allegations that only specific people knew about. 

"Hoseok-hyung?" He called out. Wonho turned to the member on the bed, unaware of what he was doing, only to find the tainted with blood letters on the visual's grasp. "Hyungwon-ah. Why did you open these?" He asked calmy, almost too calm for the other members' liking.

Hoseok moved to take the pieces of paper and directly throw them into the trash, but not before shredding them into pieces. "Are you being threatened still?" Hyungwon asked, his eyes unwavering. Jooheon and Changkyun could only stare at the sudden conflict between the older members in the room.

"It stopped now, Won-ah." Hoseok sighed in defeat, sitting down on the floor as well as the mood in the room dampened. "It was really bad when I moved out. Even the company doesn't know where or how these letters come. When I debuted again, they were controlled thanks to my manager. I just forgot to throw these out but yes, this is also part of the reason why I just can't come back even after the allegations were cleared. There were some of the issues they accused me with, that only inside people should know, that the letters contained and the company had to make sure they were not a threat and I regained my standing back so it would be easy to refute all these accusations so I will not ruin the group. I accepted that because it is true and I also think it's the only way we can all proceed unscathed."

Jooheon moved to gently hug the vocalist. "You endured a lot hyung." Changkyun also stood up to join the hug. "Let us protect you this time." Hyungwon's and Hoseok's eyes met and the muscular vocalist was surprised to find the visual overflowing with emotions as usually, Hyungwon is very good with hiding his feelings. "I'm sorry hyung. Please, let us help you this time." He murmured, curling behind the composer to send some sense of relief.

Wonho released a breathy laugh and started ruffling the hairs of everyone. "Aigoo, our maknae line. I was just gone for a year and now all of you had grown a lot. Of course, we're a family. We'll protect each other. Thank you."

Jooheon's eyes disappeared because of his wide smile and Changkyun can't help but laugh. Hyungwon just placed a comforting arm around what he can reach. "Ssa, let's start clearing these okay before it's time to head out."

This time, groans of displeasure and a single chuckle of success filled the air.

* * *

There's an inkling feeling that Hyungwon can't seem to put a finger onto. They're finally in two separate vans to bring then to the music show site and everything seems to be moving great, perfect even if they were to be honest after the whole fiasco about the menacing letters.

Hoseok told the rest of the hyung line about the letter and obviously, the three shared the same sentiment that the younger members presented a while ago. They can't help but be protective of Hoseok too and it's something Hyungwon feels happy and contented with.

Everything is just calm, and Hyungwon should find it to be a great thing yet instead, he can hear his heart thumping as they finally go down and enter at the back area to conceal Hoseok joining them for this schedule. Minhyuk noticed the strange behavior of the other visual and Hyungwon just shrugged and told him it's just because of the novelty of the feeling.

Most of the members are giddy. They're going to surprise Monbebes with a wonderful present. Hyungwon feels the same way, but somehow, the dread never left, even after they all finally got their hair and make up done, their rehearsals and blocking done before the show starts, and the final touch ups finished.

At a certain time before their performance, Hoseok excused himself from the group. Hyunwoo nodded as an affirmation and told the younger to come back minutes before their set. When the doors closed, Hyungwon followed, only signalling that he needs to go to the comfort room. This time, Kihyun just waved at him to go.

Hyungwon doesn't know why he was doing this. He doesn't know why he was following Hoseok to a deserted hallway but he did. It was not a small hallway, in fact it has intersections that can easily be spotted but due to the ongoing show, it has no people occupying it, fortunately. 

But then a woman appeared, holding something on her right hand and seemingly starting to follow the footsteps of the muscular vocalist. Hyungwon found it odd and so he started pacing quicker.

The odd woman raised the object on her hand and a stream of light hit it allowing the glint of metal to appear. A knife, Hyungwon's mind supplied. The lady was holding a knife, and is dangerously inching closer to the older member. 

When Hoseok was to turn in an intersection, the suspicios lady started running forward but Hyungwon pushed her away from the hallway and into a comfort room. Hoseok was alerted by the peculiar sounds, his eyes darting to the comfort room. He paused in confusion before shrugging.

* * *

Pain. There's so much pain concentrated on Hyungwon's lower torso. He has pinned the woman wielding a knife in the bathroom stall, but the weapon was stabbed through him. He could have prevented this, but he doesn't want to alert the other member.

Blood trickled down his wound, staining the pavements with little red droplets. It just so happened that they're wearing red suits for today's performance but still, a damp spot on the outfit can still be noticed at a glance.

Hyungwon looked at the girl who seems to have been shocked by the turn out of events. "Who are you?" Hyungwon rasped, another set of pain exploding when she pulled the knife out. "Why did you do that?! You're not supposed to be the target nor to be harmed! It was supposed to be that fckng Won-"

"Why?!" Hyungwon screamed, grabbing the girl and kicking the knife away that the she dropped due to the flurry of action. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because he is not supposed to be trusted! He shouldn't be here! I heard rumors that Wonho will come back but he can't! He shouldn't! He will ruin the group's-"

"Stop!" Hyungwon said, grabbing his wound in an attempt to control the bleeding. "Wonho-hyung worked his ass off with us. He deserved to be in this group. The allegations and rumors are not true. You don't get to judge it. No one gets to judge him without evidences. Wonho-hyung had enough of this folly. He deserves to be happy."

The girl finally started crying, slumping on the red stained floor. Hyungwon heard people outside calling for Hoseok so he started moving towards the door. "I will not file a case, but you need to be contained for now.I will call my manager to fix this. Please, don't do this anymore. Please use your life in a better way."

Hyungwon pulled the door and gently locked it. He shakily called his manager on the phone, breathlessly telling him about the whole fiasco. "Are you okay?" The manager asked. "You sound like you're in pain. Hyungwon-ah, are you okay?l

"I'm okay hyung." Hyungwon murmured, pressing onto his wound harder and grunting slightly. "Don't file a case against her but please do something."

When footsteps came rushing towards them, Hyungwon walked away towards the backstage where all his members are waiting.

* * *

"Hyungwon-ah! Where have you been? We're about to per-" Kihyun nagged only to stop as he finally sees the state of the tallest member. "Are you okay?" He asked, catching the attention of the five other members preparing at the backstage.

Hyungwon was still grasping his wound, feebly hiding the blood stains and the continuous bleeding. He was sweating so badly but it seems unnoticeable at a certain glance. "I'm fine." He rasped. "I don't think I can sing my parts tho my throat is sore."

Minhyuk and Jooheon looked at each other. Changkyun tilted his head in confusion, analysing the visual. Hyunwoo moved to grab Hyungwon only to be stopped by another interference, this time coming from the stage as they were introduced to take their places on stage.

Hoseok looked at Hyungwon as the main dancer paced to get to his spot. His eyes darted to where the main dancer's hand never left and he notice the splotches of red on the white skin of the palm of the visual. "Wonnie-" he tried to grab the visual but their song started playing and so the others moved swiftly.

Hyungwon doesn't remember much from the performance. He was in so much pain, his ears started ringing. He tried to wipe his hands to his suit as much as he can, wincing at yet another blood stain on the suit. The stylists will not like it. 

The bright lights are blinding and he can't even decipher what he did on stage. He just silently prayed that his muscle memory worked. When Hoseok came onstage, the screams of the crowd from the virtual stream became louder. Hyungwon just stood there wanting to curl up, unable to think clearly anymore. He can't choose which sensation to give in but as more time passes by with the members speaking, the pain intensifies almost to the point of numbing.

He feels like he was submerged in water. Everything around him was muffled. The members looked at him, handing him the microphone, but Hyungwon was getting more unresponsive. Minhyuk and Kihyun noticed this and so they managed to mask it by playing it off, finally bidding goodbye.

"Hyungwon?!" Kihyun screamed once they are backstage. The main vocal tapped Hyungwon's face but the visual was too out of it to respond.

"H-hyung." Changkyun's shaky voice broke the silence.

Five pairs of eyes glanced to where Changkyun was pointing at and despite only a small light in the backstage, they can clearly see the splotches of red on Hyungwon's hand and the damp area on Hyungwon's suit at his abdomen. "Hyungwon?!" Hoseok screamed when the visual collapsed. 

Hyunwoo managed to cushion the fall and staff members started going in to check on them. "What's happening?" Minhyuk asked, his hand grasping Jooheon's and Changkyun's tightly.

"He is bleeding." Changkyun said, eyes wide and conflicted. "I-I thought I was just imagining it during the performance but he is bleeding hyung!" The maknae said in a frantic tone. If the situation was not serious, the hyungs will find the outburst peculiar and unusual.

The managers came in and saw the Monsta X members attending to the wounded member. "Make way we already called an ambulance."

"H-how-

"There are blood stains on the floor of the bathroom where Hyungwon was in. The assailant confessed that Hyungwon was stabbed. The ambulance is right outside but they can't get in because it will alert the people and we're still broadcasting." The manager explained.

Shownu gently held Hyungwon bridal style and started carrying him out. "Kihyun go follow the ambulance with the others. I'll go with Hyungwon. Hurry." The leader said before disappearing with the managers.

Hoseok slumped down on the floor, tears filling his eyes. "I've seen it. I should've stopped him. I could've prevented this." He murmured. Kihyun pulled the older man into a hug. "It's not your fault hyung. We did not want this to happen. Hyungwon will be okay." The main vocal tried to assure, however, the blood stains on his hands speak a lot.

Jooheon was frozen on the spot, not wanting to look at the blood on the hands of the two vocalists. "Jooheon-hyung." Changkyun called, tightening his hold onto the older rapper. "Minhyuk-hyung." The maknae spoke, asking for help from the older.

Minhyuk seems to have been pushed out of his momentary stupor, hands going back to reassure the two maknae line members. Jooheon started tearing up, even Changkyun couldn't hold the tears back. "Hey, Hyungwon will be okay. We'll check up on him. Come on."

Kihyun helped the eldest in the room to stand up, staff members finally attending to them to guide them towards the parking lot where a van with their manager was waiting for them. "We'll be okay." Minhyuk and Kihyun muttered.

* * *

Hyunwoo stared at the blood stains on his button down and hands. He never felt a fear this intense in his entire life. He has always been robot Shownu, emotionless Nunu, but lifting the very limp and almost lifeless body of Hyungwon will be on the top of Hyunwoo's scariest experience.

"Hey, here." Kihyun's voice interrupted his musings as the main vocal helped him erase the blood stains using the wet wipes. 

They look ridiculous in the hallways. All of them wearing fancy and over the top red suits with harnesses in a hospital hallway, with tear-stricken and bloodshot eyes. If they were to be asked, this would go down as a one of the most intriguing and unbelievable experiences they have.

"Did they say anything?" The main vocal asked. Changkyun have Jooheon on his arms and Minhyuk was there supporting them in front of the seats Hyunwoo was occupying whereas Hoseok was sat down on the floor, cross-legged, his face cradled by his hands in an attempt to hide his overflowing emotions. Kihyun settled beside Hyunwoo, his facade slowly unravelling as he discards the red-stained wipes shakily.

Hyunwoo sighed, gently taking Kihyun's hand as a support. He commends the main vocal and resident eomma of their group for staying strong along with their sassy sunshine Minhyuk who Hyunwoo was even more surprised to find not shedding a single tear, or at least not obviously crying. He also wanted to put the muscular composer into a tight hug but he chose to let the man with his emotions for now.

"It's a stab wound. They still can't assess how grave the damage was or if there are any vital organs hit. Due to him bleeding for a long period of time, he lost a lot of blood. It's highly probable that he would require a blood transfusion with how much blood he lost." Shownu explained. “It’s also a high possibility that his wounds are infected due to the long period of time that his wound was open.”

Silence filled the air once the leader finished explaining. Everyone was lost on what to do or say, their minds finding it hard to grasp what just happened in that span of time. 

“Are you okay, hyung?” Changkyun asked from his seat. Hyunwoo looked up to glance at the three seating opposite him and he sighed in reply. “I don’t know Kyun-ah.” He murmured, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I don’t know why this happened and I don’t know what to feel. I can’t also grasp how I did not see his pain. He performed with a stab wound, bleeding to death. I-“

“It’s no one’s fault.” Minhyuk said, finally letting emotions seep through his facade. He gently scooted away from the maknae line to put a supporting hand on Hyunwoo and Hoseok. “We didn’t see this happening. No one wanted for this to happen. We can’t blame ourselves as it will only make things worse. We just have to wait and hope everything goes well for Hyungwon.”

If this was any average day, they could’ve all laughed at the fact that their sunshine was being the voice of reason. But all they could do at that time was stare at the glaring light of the emergency room until it finally turns off.

“Family of Chae Hyungwon-ssi?” A doctor in his white regalia asked as he left the emergency room, eyes darting towards the fancy red suited men on the hallways. “Ah, yes, we’re his band members.” Kihyun answered as most of them stood up to greet the doctor.

The older man smiled, gently asking them to follow him to his office so they could talk in private. It’s something they needed considering that their outfits and faces are getting weird looks from the public eye who are at the same floor of the hospital.

“Please take a seat. We’ll be moving Hyungwon-ssi to a private room as requested by your company and you can go there after I explain everything. We made sure that the room is away from the busier floors and we requested people who saw you to not report it as well for your privacy.” The doctor said calmly. Minhyuk guided Jooheon and Changkyun to the seats while Hyunwoo let Hoseok get the last one with how shaky the latter was standing with his own feet. Kihyun thanked the doctor politely.

"Mr. Chae received a penetrating abdominal trauma, or a stab wound in the abdominal area. To alleviate some of your worries before I explain further, it's very fortunate that none of Mr. Chae's vital organs were hit or damaged." The doctor elucidated. Breaths and sighs of relief filled the air as the others clung to the older members in an attempt to ground themselves regarding the news. A small smile painted the physician's face as he noticed the closeness of the people inside the room. 

The physician produced an anatomical figure of a body and marked an area in the abdomen. "This is where Mr. Chae received the knife wound. There were no exit wounds but it is still deeper that it bled a lot, especially since the knife was removed thus he suffered hypovolemia which was dangerous since it could result to a hypovolemic shock which is something akin to a stroke or organ failure. Mr. Chae is currently undergoing blood transfusion as he lost an enormous amount of blood due to the long period of time of bleeding. I assume you're not wary of this?" He asked.

Hyunwoo nodded as the team are still at a standstill, simultaneously lost and shocked at the new information about their injured member. "Our manager said that he was stabbed prior to our performance. We performed 2 sets of songs plus an ending message which lasted for quite a while too. Maybe around 10 minutes?" He tried to elaborate, the cracking of his voice not gone unnoticed by some of the more stable members.

A nod came from the doctor, looking at them with sympathetic eyes. "The abdominal trauma also caused peritonitis or the inflammation of the peritoneum, the tissue that lines the inner wall of the abdomen and covers and supports most of your abdominal organs .  It is usually caused by infection which is to be expected with the amount of time the wound has remained open. However, we are managing this by giving the patient antibiotics as well. The perforation was already treated but it will take some time too before the wound totally closed on its own. We also gave him copious amounts of pain relievers which will most likely contribute to him taking more time to wake up, probably later tonight or early morning tomorrow. You may find it also alarming but worry not, the intravenous bag is there for his nutritional needs and the other was for the blood transfusion. He is still in an oxygen support as the decreased amount of blood impeded his normal breathing."

"I- we're sorry but from your explanation, is he going to be okay? We're just at a lost right now and as much as I want to process the information we're just really shaken from the situation." Minhyuk said, grasping Jooheon's hand tightly.

The doctor nodded once more and responded with another calm smile. "Mr. Chae is already stable. He will just need time and rest to recover. You can visit him at room 514. I can ask one of the nurses to assist you there."

* * *

When they reach room 514, their breaths seem to hitch at what could possibly welcome them at the other side of the door. They heard the doctor, and they know they should not worry too much, but the sight of their main dancer just lying limp and bleeding so much may be permanently etched in their brains and will haunt them for as long as it could.

Hyunwoo held the door knob, turning it slowly and opening the quaint door. A ringing sound reached their ears and their eyes finally saw the slighlty long-haired visual on the white bed, his red suit and outfit already replaced with a hospital gown, further showcasing his lithe and vulnerable form.

Hoseok was the first to reach the bedside, disentangling himself from Kihyun's safe hold. "Hyungwon-ah." The vocalist called out in a shaky manner, tears forming once again in his eyes as he gently caresses the black locks of the visual.

The oxygen mask obscured Hyungwon's face, but the sound of his breathing somehow calmed most of them. The heart monitor is also there to reassure them and they can also see the IV bags attached to the patient, one painted in red and the other clear.

As if dams have opened, almost all of them started tearing up, some collapsing on the available cushions as the room was large to accomodate them comfortably. Jooheon went at the other side of the patient that was unoccupied and immediately grabbed Hyungwon's hand to ground himself back to reality. His fingers formed circle on the pale hand with a needle poking in which Jooheon winced at. "Jagiya." He murmured.

The door opened once more revealing their managers this time, holding large bags and plastics of what they assume to be food. It has been almost 3 hours after the whole fiasco and they did not notice how late it was in the evening from the time they left the broadcasting station.

"We brought you some clothes to change in as well as food since you haven't had dinner yet." Deokjoon said, setting the large bags to the sofa where half of the members reside. Joonhyung, on the other hand, placed the food on the available table. "We also requested the hospital to let you borrow some extra cushions and they will bring it later." He added.

"You're allowing us to stay?" Minhyuk asked.

The two managers nodded with a gentle smile. "We know you'll not back down with a fight so we talked to management instead. They allowed you to stay and they talked to the hospital management as well to make sure that no one will know your group is here." Deokjoon explained as the members started taking off their suits and grabbing their respective comfortable clothing in the bags except for Jooheon and Hoseok who are still beside the sleeping member.

"Your schedules are cleared until prior notice but you have to make a statement. Starship is being bombarded with questions about the commotion that occurred as the news came out about the ambulance and seeing Shownu-ssi carrying a member out in his arms. They also need to make a statement about Wonho-ssi as news outlets wanted to know if it's permanent and for you to confirm your comeback to the group." Joonhyung added, showing them the statements and messages.

Hyunwoo sighed, grasping the white shirt he have in his hands tightly. "Can I accompany Hoseok tomorrow? Will it be possible if only the two of us appears?" Shownu asked. "The others need to rest and as much as I want to say that Hoseok needs to take a break as well, I know he is needed there."

Joonhyung nodded. "I can tell Starship that. They're planning to prepare a press interview anyway to answer all of this and your presence will be much needed." 

When they all finally settled down in comfortable clothes, half-heartedly munching on the food while the others feed the members who are now attached to the side of the patient, Changkyun addressed the elephant in the room. "What happened to the one that attacked Hyungwon-hyung?"

Joonhyung and Deokjoon looked at each other before glancing at the pale, lithe form of the main dancer on the pristine, white bed. "Hyungwon begged not to file a case against her."

"What?" Kihyun asked, eyes widening in surprise and frustration. "What is he thinking?! And you just followed it hyungs?"

"Kihyun-ssi, I will reiterate again, Hyungwon begged not to publicly announce it and to not file a case against her." Joonhyung explained patiently. "She is a young woman. You can talk to her as she is still detained in the police station beinh questioned but for what we heard from her, Hyungwon talked to her. She is a fan and well, a sasaeng for that matter. She admitted it. I don't know if I had to say this but I think Hyungwon-ssi has the right to speak for this matter as he was just a collateral damage."

"Collateral damage?" Minhyuk repeated as more confusion rose inside the room. Deokjoon looked at Wonho and Hoseok caught the glance at him, his hand suddenly stiffening as he stopped his ministrations on drawing circles using his thumb on Hyungwon's wrist. 

"He was not the real target. The woman said there's circulating rumors in the internet amongst her peers and for what I can tell, they're the same people attacking Wonho-ssi hence the amount of time it took for Wonho-ssi to come back to Monsta X. There's still no assurance to who the real target was as the lady refused to admit it and only Hyungwon-ssi knows but they said those rumors are what lead to her committing that crime."

"It was me." Hoseok said, eyes looking down in guilt and shame. Minhyuk and Changkyun quickly offered support to the muscular vocalist, holding him and hugging him. "I was the only one outside when Hyungwon was missing before the performance. It could have only been me."

Hyunwoo sighed, pulling his hair in frustration while Kihyun just closed his eyes in disbelief. Jooheon can only stare at the unfolding scene in front of him. 

"It wasn't- y-your fault." A shaky and soft voice joined in, pain palpable from the manner and tone of speaking. All eyes turned to the supposedly asleep patient but Hyungwon's eyes were half-lidded, his fingers moving in an attempt to grab Hoseok's back but he was so weak, they could see it. "Y-you d-don't deserve- to be t-treated like - this, h-hyung." Hyungwon shakily added. Jooheon and Kihyun stood to prevent the patient from forcing himself but Hyungwon continued. "Y-you d-deserve t-to smile." 

Hoseok cried even more, holding Hyungwon's weak hand near to his face as he stares at the glazed orbs of the visual. "Sssh, Hyungwon-ah. Please, you need to rest." Kihyun and Minhyuk pleaded at the sidelines. Hyungwon's eyes started closing, his hands going limp once more and this time, silence impregnated the room.

Hyunwoo's soft chuckle filled the room, disturbing the defeaning lack of sound apart from the constant breathing and heart monitor of the patient. "Even at this state of his, he refuse to hear any complains and self-deprecating comments from anyone of us." Shownu said fondly causing small smiles and laughter to erupt in the room.

* * *

Kihyun sat near the bed, scrolling through his phone as he wipes his newly washed hair with a bath towel. Changkyun was occupying the bathroom while Minhyuk and Jooheon are both asleep on the sofa, cuddled up with a thick blanket covering them to shield them from the cold January weather.

"Are news popping out about us?" Changkyun asked, in his half undressed state as he takes the shirt placed on the other chair next to Kihyun while also wiping the excess dampness of his hair. "It's actually blowing up. We're trending both in Naver and Twitter. Hoseok-hyung's come back was very welcomed. Hyungwon's assault was masked as an accident instead caused by a sasaeng. They did not explain further what kind of injury Hyungwon got but they announced we will be in hiatus until further notice."

Changkyun nodded, taking a seat and checking his own mails and personal social media. "They're associating Hoseok-hyung's come back as bad omen hence the accident and knowing Hoseok-hyung, he might take this personally." He murmured.

"Hyunwoo-hyung is with him. He'll protect him from that." Minhyuk's sleepy voiced filled in. "And if push comes to shove, we'll show those fckng haters they are messing with the wrong group."

Changkyun and Kihyun chuckled, watching the visual rub the sleep off his eyes and tucking the slightly awake Jooheon. "Hyungwon-hyung will also not stand idly for the disrespect and will definitely shove them manners and kindness." IM added causing more small laughter to occur.

Jooheon sat up, eyes so small and in slits which garnered fond smiles from the other occupants. He pattered on the floor slowly, stopping at the bedside of the patient before gently caressing the black locks of the sleeping member. "The nurse and doctor came in a while ago to check on him. They said they gave Hyungwon his antibiotics and analgesics but he is expected wake up today too. We just have to wait." Kihyun explained, ruffling the hair of the drowsy second maknae before going back to his seat.

The door opened alerting the other members only to see Hoseok and Hyunwoo with paper bags and the same set of bag from yesterday that their manager brought. "We gathered new clothes and stuff from the dorms that you might need and we all got breakfast- well lunch since it's already mid-afternoon." Hoseok said with a bright smile.

Changkyun dropped his phone on the bed of the patient just beside Hyungwon's foot and made grabby hands towards the food. "Maknae's aegyo coming through." Kihyun joked before helping the others fix the food.

"How is he?" Shownu asked. Minhyuk yawned before responding, looking at Hyungwon, who was now free of the oxygen mask, with a small grin. "Still asleep, not that it's anything new with him." 

"He loves to sleep so much." Hoseok uttered as if emphasizing the obviousness of the statement. "Did the doctor say anything?"

"They just said that Hyungwon's prognosis is going great. It'll take time to physically heal but it's not something time can't heal. He may also be weak and feel faint or dizzy at the course of his healing process due to the side effects of the blood loss but nothing too alarming. They might have to keep him here for more days than usual for an abdominal trauma patient depending on his prognosis." Kihyun explained.

They all sat down quietly, eating the food the two muscle men in their team brought. Small talks such as about the press and their upcoming schedules occurred in the room as they finish their meal.

After cleaning up, with Minhyuk finally freshly bathed and sitting on the sofa and Jooheon curled up next to him changed in to fresh clothes as well whereas Changkyun and Hoseok are talking about some work-related things and Hyunwoo and Kihyun are watching something on the main vocal's phone, a groan interrupted them. Sheets started shuffling and Hyungwon whined again, possibly due to pain.

Hoseok and Minhyuk immediately moved to attend to the patient whose eyes started opening. "W-wha"

"Hey." Hoseok said, gently pushing Hyungwon back to the bed as the other attempts to sit up. "Don't push yourself you'll aggravate your wound. We're here. All the members are here, Hyungwon-ah."

"Hoseok-hyung?" Hyungwon's raspy voice came out of his lips, eyes darting to scan the room and the slightly blurred faces of his fellow band members. Changkyun handed them a glass of water to give to the patient which Hyungwon gladly accepted to soothe his parch throat. With the help of Hoseok and Hyunwoo, he managed to slightly tilt himself to drink comfortably.

The doctor came in, which they belatedly noticed was called by Jooheon. They did a check on Hyungwon who seems to be still confused of what's happening around him. They asked the patient few questions before informing him to not hesitate to mention if some things feel off.

When the physician and the nurse left, Hyungwon looked at the other members questioningly. "I think we should be the one to give you that look, Wonnie-ah." Kihyun said, tone laced with fondness but still holding a worried look.

"I- I remembered we're supposed to perform but-" Hyungwon paused, eyes glancing towards his abdomen that was covered by the hospital gown and white sheets. "Hyung?" Hyungwon asked, this time looking at Hoseok. "You're okay." He murmured with relief.

Hoseok gently held Hyungwon's hand, caressing the pale face of the visual. "Of course I'm okay. I-I can't thank you enough for what you did. But why didn't you tell us, Won? Why did you still perform?"

Hyungwon winced in pain when he tried to move and the others helped him find a more comfortable spot to gently hold the adjacent hands which happened to be Jooheon's and Hoseok's. His grasp was weak, the two noted, and he is still looking so pale but they're just happy Hyungwon is awake. 

"I can only feel pain that time, then numbness. But, I remembered her and her motives. Hyung, this is one of your hopes, and I don't want to ruin it. You're finally going back, finally going to stand on the position you deserve and I don't want it to be ruined. You were so happy, and you deserve that happiness that I don't want it to be ruined by something like that." Hyungwon explained despite his weak tone and voice.

Hoseok bit his lip to stop the tears from forming. Changkyun gently placed a comforting arm on the vocalist. "We all agree to that Hyungwon-hyung, but that was dangerous." Jooheon said, interlocking his fingers with the patient. "It was dangerous and stupid and you know it." Kihyun added, worry palpable in his eyes.

"And I don't want you to repeat it, or for this to ever happen again." Hoseok finally said, wiping the tears off his eyes. "I waited for a year for this, Wonnie, what's another set of months if I can go back and be with this family again. I can sacrifice my position in the group if that means everyone is safe Wonnie. I'll do it over and over again and wait longer and longer if I know it'll cost your safety and protection."

Tears started forming in Hyungwon's eyes before it started closing again from exhaustion. Minhyuk laughed, gently caressing the black locks of the now asleep member while Hyunwoo took Hoseok in a choke hold and ruffled his hair to alleviate the mood. "Aigoo, since when did Monsta X become so emotional and cheesy?" Changkyun murmured, looking at the ceiling to hide his teary eyes.

Jooheon's laughter filled the air and Kihyun can't help but join in as well. They're complete, they're safe, they're seven, and they won't trade this for anything.

"Thank you so much, Hyungwon-ah." Wonho said, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckle of the sleeping member.

* * *

_ Hi everyone! This is Monsta X's Wonho. Can you believe it? I can finally say it again! I'm Monsta X's Wonho! Monbebe, did you miss me? I'm back as Monsta X's Wonho! Wenees, thank you for supporting me! I'll still be Wonho the soloist and now Monsta X's Wonho once again! Thank you for your patience and sorry for the anxiety I brought. I'll protect this name this time, I'll protect my family too! Monsta X members, thank you for welcoming me back. I missed you. I love you.  _

_ Monbebes, wait for us, okay? We'll return as 7 once again on stage! _

# 원호 # 몬스타엑스

**@OfficialMonstaX** replied:

_ Hyung is so excited  ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ . Welcome back hyung! Let's write some good music together again!_

# 주헌

**@OfficialMonstaX** tweeted:

_ Wonho hyung is like a puppy attached to me! Are you not a rabbit anymore? _

# 민혁

**@OfficialMonstaX** tweeted:

_ Hyung will help me with household chores, right? Please promise me you'll be clean with your belongings. I can't wait to sing with you again! _

# 기현

**@OfficialMonstaX** tweeted:

_ Let's work harder! And eat more!  _ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

# 셔누

**@OfficialMonstaX** replied:

_ I want to join in the workout too! I'm taking care of myself now too hyung. I'll workout with you! To more music to present to Monbebes!_

#IM

**@OfficialMonstaX** replied:

_ You're always part of the team hyung. Monsta X is always 7. Welcome back. I'm sorry I will be the cause of delay this time. Monbebe, please wait for us, I'll become healthier when we come back! Thank you for your patience! Monsta X will comeback as 7! Saranghae Monbebe. Saranghae, Monsta X. _

# 형원

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Luna here, formerly known with a ridiculously long pseud, Dubudubudubutofu_Luna. I'm still alive in case anyone's wondering. I have been in hiatus because of personal problems pertaining to health and my student life. Thank you for being patient with me and still supporting my works. I wrote this as a test run if I can go back to writing again after a whole year of being MIA. To anyone who is also reading and waiting for updates on my GOT7 fic called Chocolate Shake, it already has an ending but I'm still in the process of getting back at it to write it properly as it's only in bullet forms. I can't promise that I can finish it but I will try my best to not leave anyone hanging! Please love Monsta X, GOT7 and other Kpop groups and if you don't like them, please just be kind and refrain from fan wars. All these Kpop Idols undergone rigorous process to become Idols. They all deserve to be recognized as long as they remain kind and humble.
> 
> In case anyone needs this, you're wonderful, valid, beautiful, and needed! Don't let anyone dim your light! Saranghae <3
> 
> PS: I wrote and posted this through my phone this time so there could be errors so please bear with me(/3\\)


End file.
